


Hanging Out, Freaking Out, Sneaking About, Making Out

by DreamingMoonlight



Series: I Have You Now [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, PWP, Teenage boys are assholes and that makes them h i l a r i o u s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor and Loki's parents go on vacation, trusting their children to a weekend alone, of course they do what any teenagers would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out, Freaking Out, Sneaking About, Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt to achieve a few different things:
> 
> 1\. write something as fluffy as possible, so high school AU. shut up.  
> 2\. to not rely on patterns of speech as a crutch, hence why they have much more modern voices here, as I was trying to reimagine them as teenagers today, rather than more canon-based teenagers.  
> 3\. to just full on write some of my kinks here, sorry not sorry, but boy have I found what works for me in writing.  
> 4\. teenage boys are assholes, okay, and they are HILARIOUS.
> 
> Title based on an anonmyous quote. Thanks to thescentofwhiteroses and umakoo for all the hand-holding!

Mother and Father had sat both Thor and Loki down at the dining room table before they'd left on their three day vacation, the first without their sons along, explaining that they knew their boys were teenagers and that certain things were to be expected, so they would allow the two of them to have a party, if they wished. They would only put limits on keeping the party contained to the downstairs level of the house and to not let it get out of control, they did not want the police to be called or the neighbors to complain, and both boys readily agreed, for not wanting to disappoint their parents' trust in them.

Well, Thor agreed while Loki sullenly nodded his head, as he would rather not have had a party at all. At least he could hide upstairs while all of _Thor's_ friends crawled into every space of their _home_ , leaving no sanctuary from wherever they would worm their way into.

But, as it turns out, that's not how things worked out.

* * *

Their parents had left Friday afternoon and Loki went to take a nap, not wanting to deal with Thor calling his friends over or the plans they would be making, expecting to wake up to at least half a dozen of them in the house and eating anything that wasn't nailed down.

Instead, he woke to Thor pressed hotly against his back and a warm hand worked into his pants, where the buttons of the fly had been undone and his cock was out, with Thor's fingers wrapped tightly around it. He could feel the matching erection grinding against the backs of his thighs and Thor's breath was warm against the nape of his neck. Loki tried rather unsuccessfully to sit up enough to stare at Thor, his brain still fuzzy and not quite processing this yet.

"Thor--?" he croaked and then had to bite his lip as Thor's thumb rubbed across the slit of his cock before sliding back down, both his prick and Thor's hand slick with the lotion he recognized from the bathroom. It was more flowery than they both preferred and Loki thought, great, his room was going to smell like lilacs for the next three hours.

"Hey," Thor said warmly againt his hairline and rolled his hips up against Loki again, harder this time. "Now that they're gone, do you wanna fuck? I have been dying to get my cock in you ever since mom and dad said they were gonna be going upstate this weekend."

"Augh!" Loki batted Thor's hands away from his far too hard now dick and tried to roll over, but Thor had one leg jammed between his thighs and he couldn't really move. Normally, he liked that Thor was so huge, that all that football and soccer playing meant that his brother could pretty much bench press Loki's entire weight, that he'd give Loki half an hour long piggy back rides if they were by themselves and Loki was feeling lazy and affectionate. But it really kind of sucked when Thor was pinning him in place and he couldn't get up. "Get off me! I'm not going to let you fuck me the _minute_ Mother and Father have left! For all we know, they could have forgotten Mother's hat box or Father's pocket watch and are turning around right this minute to come get it--I am _not_ going to have your dick up my ass when they walk back in!"

Thor kept trying to get his hand back on Loki's cock, but not seriously, he was just being a jerk about because he thought it was funny. "So you'll let me fuck you later, when you know for sure that they won't come walking back in?" Loki finally grabbed hold of his thumb and bent it back as far as he could without actually breaking it, causing Thor to wince and pull away. "Okay, okay, jeez, you're moody. Go back to sleep, cranky, I'll wake you up later."

Loki was pretty sure Thor was exaggerating when he fell with a loud thump onto the floor as Loki pushed him out of the bed, but it felt good anyway. He rolled over with a huff, pulling his blanket back up, and flipped his middle finger at Thor over his shoulder.

"You'll feel better when you've got my dick inside you, instead of being so pissy all the time," Thor laughed, but thankfully shut the door on his way out.

* * *

When Loki woke again later, it was well past eight and he knew he'd probably be up most of the night now, but it was the weekend, so he didn't really care. Besides, nobody was around to scold him over it anyway. Kicking off the blankets that were way too hot now, Loki just lay there for a few minutes more, trying to figure out what to do with his night. Maybe he'd steal Thor's Xbox and royally fuck up his Call of Duty ratings, in payback for the time Thor had borrowed Loki's laptop to look up porn and given him nearly every virus that had ever been invented, despite that Loki told him _do not go on porn sites on my computer_. He'd said it very clearly, even made Thor repeat it back to him!

Sighing, Loki rolled over and stumbled to his feet, stretching as he went, and thinking that he didn't really feel like starting shit with Thor while there parents weren't home to make sure Thor didn't actually tie Loki to the tree in the back yard and leave him out there all night. He'd probably just draw or something.

But first, food.

* * *

Loki had a simple turkey sandwhich in one hand and a can of Coke in the other, fully intending to return to his room and get out his markers to work on a new piece, he'd watched a documentary on giant birds of prey and wanted to see if he could get the wings just right, when Thor rounded the corner and spotted him.

"Hey, you're awake!"

"Yes, very good observation, Thor." Loki raised his eyebrows and tride to sidle past him, but Thor took up nearly the whole span of the hallway and there really wasn't any getting around him. As soon as Thor's hands settled on his hips, they were walking backwards towards the kitchen, and Loki just about threw his food right into Thor's face. "Thor, _no_. No! I am hungry and I want to eat my dinner in peace!"

With a skeptical look at Loki's choice of dinner, Thor crowded him up against the pantry doors and immediately ducked in to lick at the length of Loki's neck. "You've been sleeping _all night_ ," he whined and bit down gently againt Loki's throat. "I almost had to sneak back into your room so I could jack off while watching you sleep, my balls were getting so blue."

Loki couldn't help it, he laughed. "Why do I like it when you're such a creeper? God, you're annoying."

"You like everything I do," Thor answered cheerfully, his hands now on Loki's ass to knead them a little more roughly than Loki would have liked. "And you will really like it when I have my dick--"

"Okay, okay!" Loki took a large bite of his sandwhich to prove a point, shouldering Thor off him and pointing at his half-chewed food. "After I eat and take a shower, then I'll let you fuck me."

He slipped out underneath Thor's arms, who let him go easily, and Loki resolved to take a really, really, ridiculously long shower just to be a dick about it.

* * *

Twice during Loki's shower, he heard the doorknob rattling even over the spray of the water, which made him laugh both times, because he had remembered to lock it and he could just imagine Thor's annoyed face at having to be kept waiting. It wasn't like Thor wouldn't get to pounce on him the second he got out of the bathroom anyway, so he might has well have some fun with it.

Loki took his time afterwards as well, even going so far as to blow dry his hair and toweling himself fully dry, but not bothering to dress and instead kept the towel slung around his hips as he eventually stepped out of the bathroom. He'd expected to find Thor pacing directly in front of it, ready to kiss him the moment the door opened even a crack, to shove him back and threaten all sorts of filthy ways to fuck him right then and there. But the hallway was empty.

Cautiously moving towards his own room, he was still loud enough that he caught Thor's attention, who came just about rocketing out of Loki's room and was on him in seconds. Thor dropped the towel in the middle of the hallway and latched his mouth immediately onto the skin of his neck, hard enough that Loki would have a hickey just above his collar bone and wouldn't be able to wear anything without a collar for a week, and actually _growled_ right into Loki's ear.

"You little shit," Thor muttered and shoved Loki up against the wall, one strong thigh wedged between Loki's own and pressing up, while his hands were like iron at Loki's hips. "You were in there _an hour a half_ , I think my nuts just about fell off, I hope you're happy about that. I am going to fuck you so hard you'll be feeling my dick for days for this."

Winding his arms around Thor's shoulders, feeling playful at how annoyed Thor was with him, Loki didn't mind when Thor's hands were on his ass again, lifting him up so that he had to wrap his legs around Thor's waist to keep his balance. Thor carried him towards the room at the far end of the hall instead of Loki's which he thought about protesting over, but then decided, well, better for Thor's room to smell like sex than his. Also, it was Thor's sheets that would be needing to be washed, not his own, so that was another bonus.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Loki laughed and pressed his mouth to Thor's, swiping his tongue lightly across their joined lips. "You'll fuck me good this time, won't you, you big stud? Until I'm walking bow-legged and be forever ruined for anybody else ever again?"

As soon as they reached the foot of Thor's bed, he dropped Loki unceremoniously onto it, so that he bouned a few times before settling, letting his legs splay wide, his cock still only just beginning to fill as it flopped between his legs. Thor ripped his own shirt off over his head and had his jeans unbuttoned and shucked off in less than ten seconds, which Loki was pretty impressed with, honestly. Then he was pushing Loki back up the bed so he was spread out like a starfish in the middle of it, Thor kneeling between his thighs and kissing him hotly. "You can joke all you want, but I'm gonna get my dick so far inside you that you're going to choke on it."

And, well, that definitely got little Loki's attention, twitching against his stomach and he could already feel his entrance puckering tightly for wanting Thor's dick in it. "Yeah, come on then, get it in me already. Quit telling me about it and actually _do_ it."

Which might have been the wrong thing to say to Thor, the not-so-subtle hint that he talked a big game but couldn't follow through on it, because he shoved Loki over onto his stomach with a pretty impressive move that probably shouldn't have been possible and just about wrenched his legs back apart so Thor could kneel between them. And, shit, he was not slow about squirting a line of fucking _cold_ lube down the length of his ass and rubbing it between Loki's cheeks, pushing two fingers into him hard and fast. "Jesus Christ, Thor, don't stick the fucking lube in the freezer first the next time, or at least warm it up before you go sticking it places that I would like to keep at _at least_ room temperature!"

"You're not happy unless you're whining about _something_ , what would you even bitch about if I did everything just perfect?" Thor grumbled back at him, but at least he did go slower, so Loki wasn't two seconds away from shivering his own dick off. Fuck, like Thor even cared if he was hard, so long as he could stick _his_ dick into Loki, that was all that mattered.

"It might be kind of novel to find out some--" Loki snapped back, but his jaw clacked shut tightly and his words stuck in his throat when Thor pushed deep inside him, like he had his whole goddamned hand in there. "You'd better have a condom or, I swear to god, Thor, I'm never letting you near my ass again."

"Yeah, yeah, I remembered," Thor said, but at least the worst of the snarl had faded and his hands were definitely softer against Loki's backside when his thumbs pulled his cheeks apart and exposed him to the open air, the lube making it feel ten times colder. "God, for a whiny little shit, you are so gorgeous."

Loki wiggled his ass just to be a tempting fuck and folded his arms in front of him so he could rest his head against them. "You probably say that to all your little brothers that you want to fuck."

Thor grabbed an extra pillow from the head of the bed and shoved it under Loki's hips, making sure that his cock was tucked just under him enough that Loki would be able to rut against the soft material, but still supported his hips up at the right angle. It was surprisingly thoughtful and Loki might have felt a rush of affection for Thor, if he knew it wasn't because Thor just hated to hear him complain about how tired his arms and legs got trying to support him while his super atheletic god of a sex machine amazing older brother could go on for daaaaaays at a time, ugh.

"Yeah, but with you, I _mean it_." There was a teasing stroke of Thor's dick between his cheeks, still held open by Thor's hands, the head of his cock prodding at Loki's hole a few times. "You're definitely the best looking of all the little brothers I fuck, I wouldn't put up with this shit from any of the others."

Laughing just a little, Loki arched up the next time Thor's dick slid along the seam of his ass, and he seriously thought about reaching back to shove his fingers into himself and begging Thor to please, please, please give him his cock already, just to see what Thor would do, to see if Loki could get him to come on the spot and so he could laugh about it for the rest of his whole entire life. But Thor beat him to it, by holding Loki still and lining his cock up to finally push in.

And, god, Thor's dick felt fucking _huge_ every time they did this, like Loki was going to to be torn in two by the thing, and all he could think was, _Jesus fuck I fucking love cock_ over and over again. He didn't know if it was just Thor's that he loved or if he wanted every cock that ever existed, but he definitely knew he loved this one. No matter how much it hurt when he was stretched open because Thor couldn't wait, Loki also loved it, loved having something that big just fucking impaling him. He'd never tell Thor, though, because he wasn't sure Thor would understand or he'd just take it as invitation to put it there any time he liked, never really _earning_ it from Loki or considering how long Loki had to lounge around doing nothing before he was relatively sure he could walk without limping.

Because Loki was pretty sure that, if he could, he'd walk around all day long with Thor's dick up his ass. He'd go to school with it, he'd do his homework with it, he'd work on his art with it buried to the hilt inside him. Hell, he'd start going to fucking church with that cock so far up him that it'd never come all the way back out again just for the thrill of it. And he would love it, that nobody but him--and maybe Thor, if he felt like telling Thor--would ever know just what quiet little Loki Odinson was up to, they'd have no idea just how wicked he really was.

Which he _also_ couldn't actually tell Thor, because he would be so goddamned full of himself that Loki would have to murder him in the face and then, most importantly, he could never fuck Thor again.

"God, you're so tight, you're just fucking fantastic," Thor grunted as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in again. And, wow, Thor had gotten the self-warming lube out this time--which Loki thought was from his own personal stash because Thor never bought anything but the most basic kind, except Loki had specifically told him _not to go through his stuff_ , fucking Thor--so Loki was definitely not cold anymore. In fact, he was so hot inside and it really made his dick hard against the pillow, which provided almost no real friction to satisfy him. "I love the way your greedy little ass just sucks me right in, like that's all it ever wants."

"I'm pretty sure it would react the same way to anything shoved inside," Loki grumbled. At least Thor was building up a rhythm now, which usually had the benefit of Thor just babbling on without thinking about what he was saying, so he said the most disgustingly sappy stuff, which Loki secretly hoarded away every little bit of. "You could probably shove a banana up my ass and get the same result."

There was a really horrible thoughtful pause, when Thor stopped moving and Loki could fucking _hear_ him thinking. "No fucking way, Thor! I am not going to let you shove a banana up my ass just to see what it's like!"

Rolling his hips back into Loki, he was buried all the way in again, and, fuck, Loki squeaked at that. "We are totally going to do that next time. I'm going right out to the grocery story after this, I'm going to buy an entire bunch--"

"No!"

"--and I'm going to stick them up your ass--"

"Fucking!"

"--and then I'm going to eat you out until you're squirming and begging me to fuck you properly."

"Way! --wait, what?" Oh, shit, no. Now he was imagining that. He'd be spread out across Thor's bed, still on his belly and with his ass tilted up, so Thor could push a banana halfway into him, maybe all the way, so he could take small bites and the slowly suck the next bit back out of Loki, probably leaving the peel still on so that it would be slick with lube and Thor's tongue would be laving right at his hole, would lick him and nip at the ring of muscle there until Loki couldn't stand it anymore. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Goddamn his cock was achingly hard against the pillow and Loki kept rutting into it anyway, kind of hoping that he absolutely _ruined_ Thor's pillow, that not even washing it could save it from all the come Loki was going to splatter all over it, probably rub it right into the very fabric of the pillow and the cotton inside it.

"You're thinking about it now, aren't you?" Thor said with so much fucking smugness in his voice. "How you'd be begging for me to fuck you, to get my dick in you again, you want it so bad even though you've already got my dick in you _right now_." He thrust in hard for emphasis and fuck if Loki didn't rise up to meet him and let out the most pitiful whine for how deep Thor was inside him and how badly he really did want Thor's mouth on him, wanted Thor's tongue licking its way into his hole, soft and squirmy and wet, before Thor would open him up again and make Loki take his dick.

And maybe he liked the idea of Thor paying that much attention to him or maybe he liked the idea of Thor taking control away from him so Loki didn't have to think about anything for awhile or maybe he just really, really liked cock. Whatever it was, the whole thing combined together in his head and he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, just so he could shove back against Thor's thrusts into him and wrap a hand around his own cock.

He couldn't tell Thor any of that, couldn't give him what Loki really wanted to give him, which was to moan and say, _Fuck, yes, give me all of it, fuck me until you've wrecked me_ , so instead he panted out, "Come on then, give it to me, try to get me to feel it."

His jerks on his own cock tried to keep time with the way Thor was pounding into him now, but it was hard when his arms were shaking from bearing the brunt of how hard Thor was bearing down on him and how tightly wound he was, considering his ass was being fucked open in ways that it was probably not intended for. But, Christ, it felt so goddamned good, he was so hot inside and out, and his hand was so slippery on his own prick, he could barely keep hold of it, it jostled out of his hand every time Thor's hips slammed against his backside.

Then Thor slipped a hand between them to gently squeeze Loki's balls and the base of his cock, keeping his own time with his thrusts, and murmured, "Come on, baby, you can do it, just let yourself go, you're so gorgeous when you come, let me hear it, I want to hear you absolutely _wail_ from it, nobody's home to hear you, just let go of all of it, nobody's as good as you are around my dick, you're so fucking perfect, baby--"

And then Loki _did_ scream as he came so hard that he was sure there was no way the neighbors couldn't hear him and not immediately know that he was being fucked within an inch of his life because, _Christ_ , he was absolutely wrung dry. Fuck, he was never letting Thor fuck him ever again, if there was a chance that was going to happen again, because Loki was supposed to come quietly, was supposed to put a hand on his own dick after Thor had shot his load inside Loki's ass, and stroke himself until he finally came, because he never let Thor know just how good he was.

He wasn't supposed to sob into the mattress at the way it felt like he just fucking _exploded_ , like everything he was burst into a thousand different colors and shot out of him until there was nothing left. Well, nothing but Thor fucking the last of his own release into Loki, because, shit, apparently Thor liked it when Loki was loud and had come not long after.

Afterwards, Thor pulled out and Loki had just enough self-preservation to shove the stained pillow off the bed before they both flopped down side by side. Grabbing a fresh one, he buried his face in it, not wanting to look at Thor pretty much ever again.

Of course, it was Thor's pillow, so it smelled like him, and Loki's dick thought maybe that might be worth another round after awhile. Fuck. _Fuck_.

"That was definitely the best sex we've ever had," Thor said to the ceiling and it really wasn't Loki's imagination that he sounded a little awed. He didn't know how he felt about that. "If that's what I can get out of you while mom and dad are away, I am _definitely_ going to make sure they go out of town more often."

Loki shoved a weak hand at his face, more annoying than actually able to push him off, but it was the thought that counted. "Shut up. Your room is going to reek of sex for a week because of this, they're totally going to find out."

But Thor just laughed and nudged Loki's leg with his own. "I'll open a window or something, they won't know. And even if they did, it'd be totally worth it to find out that you're secretly a screamer. All this time you've been holding back, you little shit!"

Yeah, it was probably definitely a mistake that Loki would pay for later, but right now, it was kind of nice that Thor was so pleased with him. So much so that he didn't even mind that much when, half an hour later, Thor was rolling up to drape over his back again, his dick poking at Loki's sore and abused hole before Loki made him get another condom. "You're still loose enough that I can just slide right in, fuck, you're so hot inside. Come on, let's see if we can wake the neighbors up this time."

So, Thor was a dick, but Loki really did kind of love him anyway. He _must_ really love the idiot if he let Thor fuck him as much as he did, honestly.


End file.
